


The Demon King who Didn't Kidnap the Princess

by Yuelia_H



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A few fight scenes, Also Hinata and Yachi siblingship I'm sorry I don't make the rules, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, And everyone is a Dumbass, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aoba Jousai is the Demon Kingdom, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Demon King Oikawa Tooru, Demons, Everyone Is Gay, Final Haikyuu Quest, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, Kozume Kenma is Tired, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Magic, More like I wanted it to be crack but I can't help writing Emo Hurt/Confort I'm sorry, Multi, Teams are kingdoms, The Author Regrets Everything, You read it right yes, also a bit of crack, because i'm soft, everyone is extra, friends to ennemies to lovers, that's it that's the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuelia_H/pseuds/Yuelia_H
Summary: Panic in the Kingdom of Karasuno !The princess had been abducted by the Demon King Tōru, but luckily, a group composed of the bravest warriors set out to defeat him and bring her back and safe to the castle.Will they be able to achieve their goal ?And most importantly... Are really things as simple as they seem to be ?(Ft. a bunch of  overexcited dumbasses who can't stay quiet for life, demons who quite don't understand what's happening, but hey, let's just roll with it I guess, and a conspiracy. Tum-tum-tum.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou is you squint hard enough, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi (hinted)
Kudos: 4





	The Demon King who Didn't Kidnap the Princess

Once upon a time…

There was a kingdom feared by all, especially the six other territories in the continent of Miyagi. They had nicknamed this kingdom “ _the cursed realm_ ”, because of the same reason it scared the whole continent - and even lands across the ocean ! While most countries looked like each other, this one was a bit more peculiar. Its inhabitants were not humans. They were demons, all known as the most ferocious, cruel, and heartless beings ever seen. Their ruler, especially, terrified everyone. Not a single soul in Miyagi dismissed the Demon King, and they all secretly dreaded the day he would attack. Every ruler knew they had to watch out for this possibility.

But well, now everything was peaceful in the kingdom of Karasuno. The last war, that included almost every kingdom of Miyagi, had ended a few years ago. After two decades of violent fighting, and struggling, and killing, the nightmare was finally over. The demons stayed in their territory without threatening anyone, and every kingdom was currently doing its own things on its own side, trying its best to repair the damages and to forget the traumas. Even though tensions still existed between Karasuno and its neighbors, Shiratorizawa and Aoba Jōsai - the said cursed realm -, it was nothing serious compared to the previous situation.

But one day, something unpredictable happened.

King Daichi the first called all the knights of the country on the Grand Place for an announcement, one of the most important he would ever have to make.

\- **Gentlemen, knights from all horizons ! I have terrible news to give to you ! My daughter, princess Hitoka, has been kidnapped by the Demon King ! I need the bravest of you to go to his castle in Aoba Jōsai to free her from these monsters. I will allow the one who brings her back here, safe and unharmed, to marry her.**

At these words, time froze. Then, all the men began to look at each other, unable to say a word because of the surprise. Of course, a lot of them almost yielded to the temptation - after all, marrying the princess and becoming a member of the royal family was a once-in-a-lifetime chance, but... The Demon King ? The one Demon King they said to be so cruel that his own people cowered in fear of him and so powerful that no one could exactly know how much, since no one had ever come back to tell it after fighting against him ? Could they be bold enough to dare the Devil himself ? That was one hell of a dilemma - no pun intended.

Daichi obviously knew what went through their minds in this instant and wasn’t surprised by the silence and the look of utter conflict of the people he faced. But this lack of reaction was exactly what he wanted : after all, he wouldn’t have promised his daughter’s hand to a coward. The one able to give him his beloved daughter back would obviously be the one courageous enough to dare trying. Now, he only had to - and could - wait for someone to give him a positive answer to his offer. But the eyes of those warriors, yet so brave and valiant, only reflected indecision, confusion, and fear. At the simple mention of the Demon King, their whole fortitude had instantly felt them, leaving motionless and then shaking people, shells devoid of any will. The king sighed and to make things a little faster, he claimed :

\- **May those who can’t or don’t want to do it leave this place !**

A few men started to back off, first slowly walking backwards and then turning on their heels to leave the Grand Place and its gloomy atmosphere faster. Ten, then a hundred, then half a thousand people left step by step. A big majority went missing, some of his best men were now gone and only about thirty men were still here. All of them looked askance, sometimes at each other and the second later away - far, far away. They all hesitated, and the Sun knew how well Daichi understood them. The first one to speak after him was Komaki, a knight as well as the admiral of the Navy Fleet. He slowly went closer to the wooden stage where his king was standing, one step after the other, to ask something - something everyone here wondered.

\- **Your Majesty, are you sure of this ? Is the Demon King really accountable ?**

\- **I’m afraid he is, Admiral Komaki,** the gray-haired man standing next to the monarch nervously answered for him, as his advisor.

A heavy silence fell on the Grand Place again as everybody tried to figure out if they could do it or not. Weighing the pros and cons of this situation was not exactly easy. After a few seconds, Daichi announced they had the next two days to decide and give him their answer. Realizing the King’s declaration was over, the knights began to leave. Even with their minds filled with the words that had just been said and with worries of what would happen next, they had to go back to their daily activities. The current situation was unheard of, not a single soul ignored it, but they had to move on for now. A few minutes later, only three men still stood here : the king himself, the advisor whose name was Sugawara Kōshi, and a knight who hadn’t left yet. The man’s fists clenched the black cape that partly covered his dark leather plastron and his white trousers.

He barely noticed he was almost alone now, his thoughts absorbing him so deeply that his surroundings had totally disappeared to him - he didn’t even hear the loud discussion between the two men still on the stage. His gaze lost on an imaginary horizon and his face sullen in immense annoyance, he stayed there, unmoving, thinking. Finally, Iwaizumi Hajime closed his eyes to take a deep breath before turning away, his jaw so tightly closed that it started to feel sore and even to hurt. Well, right now he was too irritated by the whole affair to notice it, to notice anything.

The Demon King bothered... basically everyone. They all wanted to see him disappear. To be honest, neither him nor anyone was really astonished that such a thing happened. Of course, it had surprised him, but this surprise had quickly faded once the shock of the announce had passed. Kidnapping a princess ? Seems like something this scoundrel of a Demon King could do, right ? But somehow, Hajime didn’t only feel pissed off at this damn demon but also kind of... Disappointed ? It seemed like disappointment at least, but why ? Why was he disappointed in someone he expected nothing good from ?

 _And seriously, why did he even do this ? What can kidnap a princess he has nothing to do with can bring him ? It’s totally stupid to do that, an absolute aberration, not a single bit of logic, zero, nada. The absolute nothingness of common sense. No, wait... Maybe he really_ does _have a reason. Or maybe... He’s just plain stupid. Yeah, that must be it. He’s nothing more than an idiot._

He kept mentally grumbling and insulting the foreign monarch, remembering all the times he had heard about him. Finally looking around him, he realized he was in a familiar place. Somehow in his errands, he had unwillingly gone to the tavern he usually went to after a long, hard training session. He didn’t know why, but he quite felt like going in there. Maybe an intuition, like something would happen if he did, or maybe the familiarity of the place and the routine deeply engraved in him pushed him to come inside. He decided now was not the right time for an in-depth analysis and simply pushed the heavy wooden door, the one children who tried to sneak inside to play grown-ups always struggled with.

As he set foot in, the sturdy smell of alcohol and fermented barley immediately dispelled these thoughts to seize him by the throat. Even though he was an adult, a strong soldier who spent a lot of time here with his fellows, he still couldn’t get used to it. Some people even said that Iwaizumi Hajime had alcohol for only weakness - he obviously had other, they just didn’t know what they were or where to look to find them and he wouldn’t be the one to tell them. It took him a few seconds to get used to the smell, and some more to cross the dim-lighted room and reach the counter at the other side. With this done, Hajime sat at the very end, leaving some seats between the next customer and himself. He could tolerate being around other people, but not to see them drink like tomorrow wouldn’t happen. It made him feel sick.

\- **Oh, Iwaizumi, how are you doing ? It’s been a while !**

\- **Yeah, at least three days,** Hajime ironized at the barmaid who called his name when she noticed him. **You know I’m a busy man, Saeko. And well, I guess I’m fine.**

The young woman stepped a little closer to her client, catching a glass and a bottle of... Something. The glass was dark and too opaque to see inside. If Hajime didn’t have an absolute trust in her about what she would give him, he would have refused to drink it. Saeko filled the glass with an ease get through years of experience and placed it on the wooden counter before making it slide with a push, sending it in front of the knight. Given the absence of new clients to take care of, she just stood there in silence before finally asking what was bugging her :

\- **Hey, no offence meant, but ‘you sure nothing’s bothering you ? Because it seems like there _is_ something.**

\- **You know me well, a little too much to my taste,** he muttered so the blonde wouldn’t hear him. **I’m fine, really. It’s just... I’m wondering what I should do now.**

\- **Eh ? Now that’s odd for you. I don’t remember having already seen you concerned about your future. What’s it about ? Did something happen ?**

\- **Come on, don’t play dumb. I’m not stupid enough to think you didn’t hear the news.**

\- **Heh, of course I have. This is a tavern after all, thanks to customers I know everything, every event, every rumor !** she shrugged with a loud laugh. **So, that’s what you’re worried about ?**

\- **I wouldn’t say I’m “worried”. Pissed off is a better word to describe my feelings right now. I’m hesitating, but it’s not making me anxious. It _annoys_ me.**

The blond-haired waitress observed the knight with a little sigh. He kept conscientiously studying the colored and still untouched liquid - it had been quite a while since he had started, and she was almost amazed that someone could look at something so unexciting for so long. At some point she even wondered if he hadn’t fallen asleep standing up, even though he was technically sitting. He heard Saeko asking him something and blinked quickly, as if he suddenly woke up, and the confused look on his face - frowned eyebrows and wide eyes, exactly what she expected - made her snicker a bit before she repeated her words :

\- **I still don't understand. Why are you hesitating ? Hey, don't look at me like that !** she shot with a scowl when Hajime glared at her. **You’re always complaining about having nothing to do and it’s a nice way to make some money, so why don't you just take the opportunity ? Could it be that you're afraid of dying ? You, the proud, unstoppable, and fearless Iwaizumi Hajime ? Oh, wait, no, I know ! You're scared of the Demon King, aren't you ?**

\- **What ?! I’m not and you know it ! As if I could be scared of the Demon King,** he asserted, disregarding the stares he received because of what he said.

\- **Then what's the problem ?**

As an answer, he grabbed his glass to drink it all at once. He immediately regretted his move - the strong liquor slid in his throat, burning everything on its way down - and he couldn’t do anything but grimace while taking out a few bronze coins from his pocket to pay. Without a word or look for the sighing barmaid he got up and left the place, ignoring the stares drifting on him. He knew the reputation he had, after all, and was used to people’s eyes. Him, the enigmatic wandering knight who arrived in Karasuno two years ago without remembering anything before his awakening in a cold forest a month before. Him, who had climbed the ranks at an abnormally high speed, never lost a single fight and had gained everyone’s trust. Him, who was one of the very few people not scared of the Demon King for some reason nobody knew - nobody had the same theory. So yes, people being curious about him was usual and he just headed back home, unfazed.

As he walked along the river under the shadows of the trees gracefully swayed by the soft breeze, Hajime seemed fine, but he was tired, even exhausted. And confused, he couldn’t think straight. All of this because of _him_ , of course, even from afar he still found a way to annoy him. Wait, _him_ ? But who ? Ah, he shouldn’t have drunk alcohol, he knew how bad he held it and it now kicked in. Oh, right, the Demon King who had abducted the princess. Right. But ugh, his head spun a bit... The alcohol seemed stronger than usually, what the hell had he drunk ? Well, he was still okay. He tried to think about the King’s declaration, to the best thing to do, to the best decision to make. He tried to think, and utterly failed. Damn clouded mind, damn liquor, damn Saeko giving him some.

Giving up, he observed the serene scenery. He passed on this exact place almost every day for two years now, but there was something odd. Was it the effect of the alcohol ? Hajime couldn’t think of other reasons why such a familiar path would seem so... Well, not familiar, otherwise. Keeping his head low, he felt his body moving forward on its own. Good thing, because his mind was clearly not doing so. His gaze was lost far away, somewhere on the little waves troubling the surface of the water - almost melted gold under the declining sunlight - and his thoughts even farther.

Here, under the crimson and amber shades of the autumn leaves, his loneliness hit him like a punch in the guts.

Because Iwaizumi Hajime, besides his awful tolerance for alcohol, had another weakness. Despite being liked and respected by roughly everyone, he was still incredibly isolated. Without any real friends, without a real family. Without anyone to love. He had lost that person, that one, single person, years ago. But... Who was that person already ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you liked this first chapter !  
> (If so, kudos and shares are always welcome huhuhu)
> 
> I have 10 chapters written, and the story should be over in 20 so we're absolutely not done yet with this !  
> Also, even though I've technically written half of the story, I won't publish that often because I'm hella slow and I don't want to post everything and then go on an eight-month hiatus (aka what I always end up doing *sigh*).
> 
> Anyway, see you next time !


End file.
